STORMY SKIES: A Tribute to 'Pedestal' by DigitalSkitty
by lainashea
Summary: Vicious rainstorms rage across Hoenn, obstructing paths & creating danger for Trainers. Hadlee is caught in a mudslide, falling into a coma-and missing Leaving Day when the rest of her class leaves to begin their Pokemon Journeys. Meanwhile, guilt-ridden classmate Clayton embarks without her, and everything falls apart. Follow this unconventional, dark Pokemon epic.
1. Chapter 1 - The Storm

**[[**_Hi all! I just finished reading the 160 chapter-long story "Pedestal" by DigitalSkitty, and it was one of the best things I've ever read. So REAL and character driven and compelling; more than I'd realized a Pokemon fanfiction could be._

_It inspired me to write my own unconventional Pokemon Journey for those of you like me, who still want more Pedestal even though the story's over! As I read DigitalSkitty's work, I often found myself picturing how other people in the story universe would react to the events of the murderous Sayre followers, Hunger Games style Pokemon tournament, Gym Leader race (what about those who lost?), etc._

_Therefore, STORMY SKIES occurs in Hoenn (as opposed to Sinnoh from Pedestal) and while it is its own independent story, it will make nods and references to the events of the other book, offering characters that experience things from a completely different viewpoint._

_Hadlee is VERY loosely based around May, and Clayton on Brennan, but I take some big liberties with the Pokemon system and how it is run. I believe it to be much more logical now!_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I am always open to criticism and review! Thank you~LainaShea__**]]**_

**CHAPTER 1 - THE STORM**

"What?!" I shouted through the roaring rain, pulling the wet hoodie tighter around my face. "Clayton, what? I can't-I can't hear you!" I motioned wildly with my other hand, trying to communicate, but could barely see my own arm in front of me. A wall of water blinded us.

I knew that he was yelling something, but the wind whistled fiercely through the forest leaves and made nothing else audible through the downpour. I squinted, trying to lip-read, blinking back little muddy droplets as they whooshed onto my face.

In the three weeks since I'd moved to Littleroot, I'd already seen more storms than the rest of my life in Johto combined. According to the news, the whole month had been filled with an unprecedented number of weather phenomena all throughout southern Hoenn. That didn't bode well for Leaving Day, two days from now.

The event _should_ have been postponed for the elements, but according to our teacher Mr. Barren, not even a volcano could stop trainers from starting their journeys. Certainly nothing could stop his good attitude, a trait I was going to miss when we all left with our new starter Pokemon. Even today, when the graduation field trip to observe the natural Wurmple migrations had been ruined by the flash flood, he kept in good spirits. I guess that's why he and his Ludicolo went so well together.

But Clayton and I had gotten separated from the group. His love of grass Pokemon and my adventurous streak made for a serious tendency to wander off.

"What? Stop, no, the Route is this way! This w-_augh!_" I spit out a muddy twig, kicked up by the wind. Forget it; I just wanted to get out of this, my way or his. I started forward, slipping and sliding through the mud toward his neon yellow wind jacket.

Moments later, my foot caught a rock and I abruptly tumbled to the ground. My ankle and hands seared with pain, stuck all over with pine needles and rock. I hastily began to wipe them off, only to feel cool mud already seeping through my jeans. I gritted my teeth, screaming silently.

_I really hated this weather._

Clayton pulled me up, steadying me against a tree. "We're going the wrong way! The class went over there! Back down to Route 101!" he yelled, inches from my ear, pointing through the trees. "Are you OK?"

"Yes!" I squealed back, trying not to think about my ankle.

"Let's go! Stay with me!" He grabbed my wrist, leading me through the trees.

We hiked down the mountain carefully, I at a painfully slow pace but trying not to show it. I wanted to limp, to whine, but it didn't take a Professor to see that the danger of our situation was increasing every minute. I shivered as I watched thick streams of rainwater weaving through the mud around us, tiny rivers growing, draining down the mountain. I didn't want to think about how far we were from level ground...so I focused on my ankle and swallowed the pain.

I kept my eyes on the ground, blocking out the noise around us when a high-pitched scream of wind made me look up. Was it wind? Something was off.

Clayton stopped, feeling me tug against him. "Come on!" he yelled. I put a hand over his mouth, listening.

_A Pokemon!_ A Pokemon was shrieking! My eyes shot to my right: a tiny brown ball of fur struggled high above us, caught in the water and sliding down to its doom. I ran, struggling over wet rocks and branches, ankle stinging as I fought my way back upward. I followed it, desperately trying to figure out where to catch the animal downstream.

Its paws clawed outward everywhere, unable to grab hold of anything as the mud took it down, faster, drowning it. I climbed quicker, tripping over to the where I thought its stream would lead and held out my hands, bracing myself as it slid towards me-_BAM! _The lump fell straight into my arms, wriggling around, terrified.

I scooped it from the mud with effort, trying to be gentle when it suddenly leapt from my hands onto my chest, clawing its way up the fabric. I squealed and closed my eyes, helpless as it scraped up to my neck, burrowing in between the hoodie and my skin, trembling. It gasped for air, letting out a wet shiver in its little hidey-hole. I let out an exasperated giggle. It wasn't going to bite out my jugular, it just wanted to be safe. I held a hand nearby to stabilize it, wincing as it dug into my skin, but smiling regardless. It was going to be okay.

I steadied myself, fighting against the water to slowly turn back toward Clayton-when my heel unexpectedly glided out from under me and my shoulder slammed into the ground, river tugging me quickly downward. The air was knocked from my lungs as my head smacked the mud, dizzily feeling movement as I realized my body was beginning to slide down the mountain. I tossed the Pokemon away from me to safety, knowing Clayton could help it as I suddenly picked up speed, my weight pulling me through the mud slide.

I coughed for air, flailing, trying to slow down as rocks and debris raked at my back. I reached out toward trees, leaves sliding out of my grasp, too wet for traction. I looked below me, a steep ledge rocketing closer, only for another lurch of speed to send me rolling down head first, spinning, seeing stars until-**black**.

**-.-.-**

I had heard about memory loss before. Concussions, comas, accidents...they were all things that existed, but somehow weren't really real because I'd never experienced them.

Then a week was stolen from my life.

I came to learn that memory loss leaves behind a specific, aching emptiness in a person's bones. I felt as though I'd died, or was supposed to, but instead came back into the world as a ghost. My life was not the same. It was slower and detached. It was melancholy and different and..._I was different._

I had been absent from my life for several days. I didn't have dreams, or thoughts, or feelings. Just blackness.

There was no way to go back or redo things, or regain the life milestones I'd missed forever. I just had to pick up and start over-not from where I'd left off, but from a new place that was not my own.

I found it all wholly heartbreaking.

**-.-.-**

I awoke in a bed. I wasn't alarmed, or confused...just calm. I felt nothing for a moment and stared at the ceiling, trying to pick out patterns in the textured finish. My eyes struggled, squinting, as shadows swam and spun around every time I tried to focus. The room was very dark.

This was not my ceiling.

I slowly came to realize that I was in an unfamiliar place.

I did not know this room. It had to be nighttime-though wasn't it rainy morning moments ago? Whose bed was I lying in? I recalled hurting, but no specifics. How had I gotten here? Why could I not remember coming here?

My mind was going in circles, a gradual, building shock underlining it all to kickstart my mind. Emotions came back at some point with a swift, blunt kick: panic.

_Something horrible has happened._

The last thing I remembered was completing my final essay for Mr. Barren, and relishing in the fact that there was no school work left before graduation. Just the final field trip, graduation party, starter Pokemon ceremony and Leaving Day.

_The field trip!_ Something happened at the field trip! Rain. Fear. Pain.

I felt like I had teleported. I vividly remembered standing in the downpour minutes ago, half-listening to a lecture about Wurmple colonies while plotting how to slip away from the class to explore with Clayton. But no, no that was hours ago. Was it? What came after? It was like I had disappeared, dropping off from that second and popping back into the world right here, now.

I then remembered that I could move. I turned my neck, only to find it incredibly stiff. With intense effort I then tried my limbs, and felt disassociated with my body. I could see myself moving slowly, but it felt off, painful. I was then aware of movement on the bed next to me and crooked my neck to investigate.

A tiny Pokemon stared back at me, claws digging into the sheets, startled at my gaze. Big glossy black eyes, a furry caramel face with a black mask over the cheeks, tiny wet nose, scraggly mouth...the Zigzagoon pup held its fluffy tail straight, wary as it examined me. I stared back, recognizing it from our Local Pokemon quiz. It seemed much more fragile and harmless in person. Its fur coloring, however, was...strange.

For a moment I just stopped, watching it.

The animal very slowly lifted a wide paw and placed it closer to me. Then another, quivering slightly in the strained silence. Then another, inching nearer, its snout twitching. It padded quietly across the sheets to my face, leaning, edging up until it lightly booped my chin with its nose. I giggled, only to hear the sound come out as a raspy cough, and immediately set into a coughing fit. My throat was so dry. My mouth tasted horrible.

I went to cover my mouth to find that I had on an oxygen apparatus. I pulled it from my nose, taking in for the first time my surroundings. A half deflated IV bag hung nearby, tubes connecting to my hands, a steady soft beep emanating from machines to my bedside. I was in a hospital!_  
_

I pushed myself into a sitting position, ignoring the sudden nausea and dizzy attack, and felt around for the 'nurse' button. I clicked it over and over, adrenaline rising.

"Nurse," I coughed out, meekly. "Nurse!" I squeaked higher, suddenly bursting into tears. It felt good to cry, releasing a pent up pressure and stress I hadn't realized had built to a breaking point. The zigzagoon whined and stood to place a paw on my chest, and I scooped it under one arm, weeping.

Mud. Its fur was muddy. I gasped in between sobs and wiped my eyes, blurrily looking down at it. Mud. Mudslide.

It all came back in a stinging blur.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

It was a whirlwind of commotion once the Nurse found me awake. The lights were turned on, a second nurse and doctor rushed in and tests began, hushed tones trying to comfort me, but my mind refused to comprehend it.

Six days. I had been unconscious for _six days_.

I had missed graduation and Leaving Day. I hadn't gotten a starter. My class and friends had all left without me. I couldn't help but feel terribly bitter at everyone.

I also discovered a cast on my dominant arm, and at least three stitched spots on my body I didn't even want to look at or deal with yet.

I helplessly resorted to crying and clinging to the Zigzagoon, whom thankfully no one made any effort to remove, though free-roaming Pokemon were generally frowned upon in a hospital setting. I could only imagine how pathetic I must've looked to merit special treatment.

Once my vitals were apparently stable enough and I passed some rudimentary mental tests, the room calmed and I was once again left with a single Nurse, who bustled around the room adjusting things. She had clearly been assigned to keep me awake and talking, as her constant attempts at conversation reinforced, but I really didn't feel like cooperating. Thankfully, though, she was relentless.

"We couldn't get her to leave your side y'know," she said loudly, motioning to the Pokemon. I tried to calm my breathing to listen finally, fixated on running my fingers through its bristly tail. "You had to be taken in together. She's very protective-wouldn't let anyone touch you at first, until we caught her. She, uh, bit a couple of the nurses." She smiled mareepishly.

"Caught?" I croaked out.

"Oh yes. This is yours," she offered, coming over to pull a pokeball from her apron and drop it into my free hand. "You'll have to sync it to your Trainer card later of course, but, as for all intents and purposes you can consider her yours. We'll waive the associated fees as it's such a...unique situation."

I rolled the red and white ball around in my fingers. Was this supposed to be my first Pokemon? I hadn't even gotten to catch it myself. Heck, it wasn't even my pokeball to begin with.

I was suddenly sick to my stomach, thinking of all the other things I hadn't been able to do either.

I quickly handed the ball back to her. It wasn't mine; it was a lie. She fumbled with it for a moment, taken aback, before deciding to put it on a nearby chair.

"I never got a Trainer card," I informed, bitterly. "I'm not a Trainer."

Failing a class or missing graduation meant another year before I could get certified. She had to know that. Why pretend otherwise?

I felt something soft brush past me, to find the Zigzagoon crawling over to the edge of the bed to snuffle around the chair, making sure it was indeed her pokeball. She tried to pick it up, clicking it around against her teeth, but it was too big. I lightly reached out to pull her back and she startled, but then willingly came over to to plop down into my arms.

It was easy to be resentful about the trainer situation, I realized, but it was going to be hard to reject something so cute and warm as my Pokemon. Almost on cue, the animal turned to stare up at me, scooting closer to lay its head on my chest and begin sniffing idly at my chin. The closer she got, though, the more I smelled the mud on her fur. I turned away.

"How is she now? Like health-wise?" I asked. Releasing a healthy Pokemon would be easier on my conscious. She simply wasn't mine. I had to remember that.

"Zig! Zig-zag, zagoon," the Pokemon barked softly on my chest. I gave it soft pat to shush it.

"That's right," the Nurse cooed, reaching out to pet it. It suddenly stiffened and snarled, and she quickly retracted her hand, horrified. I had to laugh when it then turned back to me, docile as ever. It definitely had a fiesty trait of some kind.

I was also definitely doped up on medication to find any of this amusing.

"Well she's clearly fine now," the Nurse laughed nervously, before regaining composure. "She was in rough shape before, yes, but once we got her to accept treatment she just needed rest. You both do. You're lucky to be alive," her voice faded off uncomfortably. I stared back at her. That wasn't really what I needed to hear right now.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "So Birch's son said you saved its life! That's something to be proud of out of all this right?"

"Clayton?" I croaked.

"The one who brought you in with the Ludicolo," she clarified, before realizing I wouldn't remember what she was talking about. "Blonde?" She added quickly.

I nodded.

"Then yes, him," she perked up. "Your little pup helped him find you, and then led him down the mountain. A Ludicolo brought you all in soon after. I'd say luck was on your side! You must have something special due in your future."

I coughed, feeling a feeble smile growing at the irony of it all. Something special? Yes, missing my Trainer registration was certainly a blessing in disguise.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"I mean it! Just look at what everyone else thinks. Did you see?" She brought over a giant card and balloon from a corner of the room that I hadn't noticed. I hadn't exactly been keen on turning my body around much yet, so I wasn't surprised I'd missed something.

My breath caught again when I saw the card.

**'Get Well Soon - From Emerald Class 10.'** All my classmates had signed, expressing sympathies and offering motivation, asking me to save them a battle when I was up and running, etc. listing their Match Call numbers from their new Trainer Cards. I didn't have a Trainer Card yet.

While I was happy they hadn't fully forgotten me, the reminder of how behind I was still made me ache. I didn't have much time to brood, however, when I heard footsteps running down the hospital hall.

"Hadlee! _Hadlee?_" my mother's voice screeched, cracking into tears. She swooped into the room, grabbing me into a painfully tight hug. My own eyes welled up at the contact, and I let loose again. The zigzagoon let out a little warning growl, but otherwise let it happen.

"You're awake! Thank Arceus! Of course it's the one time I leave the room," she sniffled, "but when I got the call I rushed right up from the cafeteria. I just-oh my baby girl!" She sobbed again, kissing my forehead. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Mom," I choked out from under her arm, taking a deep breath, "I missed...I missed Leaving Day." My voice broke mid-sentence, and I teared up harder after finishing. It sounded so hopeless out loud. I had finally acknowledged the reality of the situation.

"Oh, I know honey," she hugged tighter, rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay."

It was another hour before my father was able to arrive. He had been sleeping at the Petalburg Gym the last two days, repairing the damage from another severe lightning storm. My mother assured me all my classmates had made it through the town before it hit, but I still got the shivers.

"I'm glad you're awake, Lee," my father finally said, pulling up a chair to the bedside to pat my arm. His Linoone hopped up onto the bed moments later, curling up into a ball to watch the Zigzagoon from the corner of its eye. "I brought Shirley for your Zigzagoon. Maybe they can learn from one another."

Shirley snorted and flicked her tail. "Okay maybe just your Zigzagoon from Shirley," he corrected, smiling at his Pokemon's attitude. The Zigzagoon squirmed out of my arms, cautiously edging toward its evolved form. Shirley ignored it.

I then realized why no one had made an effort to remove my Pokemon. No one had asked him to return his either-though to be fair he didn't even have out his biggest ones-because he was a Gym leader. Gym families had a little fudge room with the law. I didn't know how I'd never fully realized it before, but there it was right in front of me. Maybe I really was becoming more mature.

Shirley stretched out an arm, casually showing off her long claws to the younger Pokemon. I frowned.

"Is that blood on her paw?" I asked. Shirley's eyes popped open, and she retracted all her feet underneath her. My father shifted uncomfortably.

"It's probably just mud," he said, avoiding eye contact. "She's been doing some digging...training."

I turned to my mother. She avoided eye contact, reaching out to give the Zigzagoon a little scratch. I looked back at my father. They were clearly choosing to avoid the donphan in the room. "Okay..."

"We should give them both a bath," my mother chirped, suddenly perky. Shirley hopped up, wiggling over to her, happy. The Zigzagoon flipped around to look at me, curiously.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I nodded, and the Zigzagoon turned to cautiously follow suit, creeping over to my mother.

My father helped me gingerly out of bed. Another wave of dizziness overtook me, and it hurt furiously to put weight on my legs again, but we managed to get me over to the bathroom.

And that's how I ended up sitting, out of breath, on a toilet lid watching my parents wash two fussy Pokemon in a hospital sink.


	3. Chapter 3 - Clayton

Clayton felt sick about the whole thing. It's not that he thought they were indestructible-of course, no one was-but from the moment he and Hadlee had met, everything had just seemed brighter. He'd never met anyone as adamantly determined about Pokemon training as he was, and once the two had recognized their mutual motivation, they had become fast friends. They'd stayed up later, studied harder, and planned more seriously for their upcoming journey than the rest of the class combined. They'd even sneaked off into the tall grass once, to watch a wild Poochyena pack fight amongst themselves for an alpha dog, all for the sake of applying it to their own battle strategies. It was on their way (running) back into town that afternoon, a pack of angry Poochyena on their heels, that he and Hadlee had officially decided to get at least their first four badges together.

And the fact that that wasn't going to happen anymore just made him sicker.

Clayton sighed, nervously tapping his foot in the Oldale Hospital waiting room, trying to avoid the concerned eyes of the nearby Ludicolo. He earned a temporary reprieve when Mr. Barren finally arrived and returned the Pokemon.

"All the rest of the class is home safe. Your father's on his way to come get you," he informed, out of breath, sliding into the seat next to Clayton. "I'm uh, I'm sorry about the way things happened."

"Thanks," Clayton mumbled, sparing a glance toward the teacher. He realized it was the first time he'd seen him not smiling...and that was more worrying than he wanted to admit.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, solemn and not knowing what to say to one another. It was times like these that Clayton wished he had his starter already. A friend to comfort and distract him.

A Chansey suddenly hopped over, popping him out of his trance. "Chan!"

They followed the Pokemon through the hospital halls to Hadlee's room-where her anxious father blocked the doorway. Norman and his Spinda stepped forward, yanking Clayton's shirt toward the wall. Clayton startled away, taken aback at the gym leader's sudden aggression. He hadn't even known Hadlee's parents were there yet.

"You want to tell me how this happened?" Norman asked, volume rising dangerously.

"Norman!" his wife hissed from inside the room, scolding. The man ignored her.

"Why the hell weren't you two with the group?" he demanded, stepping closer to Clayton. "What did you think was gonna happen?"

Mr. Barren jumped between them. "Hey!" He barked. "What do you think you're doing? He's a kid. Back off. And put your Pokemon away; we're in a dang hospital for Arceus' sake," he spat, matching Norman's tone.

Norman glared back for a moment, then returned the Spinda.

"Go inside," Mr. Barren gestured to Clayton. He obeyed. The two adults walked farther down the hall, talking in fierce, hushed tones.

Clayton found himself at the foot of a hospital bed, feeling like an intruder next to an unconscious Hadlee and her mother. He was only mildly surprised to see the tiny Zigzagoon they'd saved still in bed next to her, tail protectively over her leg.

The woman sighed, "We know it's not your fault. It's okay."

"Thanks, but...I feel like it is."

"She's a little adventurer, I'm not blind to it. I know it couldn't have been only _you_ wanting to explore on your own. Lee doesn't do anything she doesn't want to," she said, offering a meek smile. Clayton hesitantly smiled back.

Hadlee looked terrible. She had a thin row of stitches across her forehead, her hair was still a muddy mess, and her right arm was in a bright pink cast. "Do you have a pen?" Clayton asked abruptly.

"I think so," Mrs. Laurel replied, digging through her purse to pull out a ballpoint. Clayton took it and walked over to write on the cast.

_I'm sorry for everything. Don't forget about our badges when you wake up. - Clayton_

He couldn't think of anything more to say, and handed the pen back. "She's gonna wake up right? Soon?"

"Sure she will," the woman replied, sniffing. "She'll be fine."

Clayton's stomach dropped, unable to ignore the poorly masked hopelessness in her words. He forced on a polite smile, but her eyes had already clouded over, staring at her daughter as though from a mile away. She knew something he clearly wasn't privy to, and for a moment he was inclined to ask. Footsteps down the hall broke the moment, however.

"Norman will be back at the gym tomorrow if you want to visit again," the woman murmured, composing herself just before her husband and Mr. Barren walked back into the room. Norman didn't look any less angry, but it at least didn't seem to be directed at Clayton anymore.

"Your father's here," Mr. Barren said, holding an arm out. Clayton nodded and they left the room quickly.

-.-.-

The next day Clayton's parents refused to let him get off track. The graduation ceremony was at 5pm, and all his other classmates were spending the morning stocking up on final supplies before their next step: Leaving Day. Professor Birch and his mother carted him around the stores, making sure he had a cushy sleeping bag, item capsules for clothes and shoes, non perishable food and whatever else they worried he needed. They even splurged and got him a Rare Candy, just to up the excitement of it all, but Clayton's heart wasn't in it. At 3pm, they finally broke and took him back to the hospital.

They spent an hour with him, expressing sympathies to Mrs. Laurel outside of the room to give him some quiet time to sit alone with Hadlee. He didn't cry, but he got a little close. It seemed he was the only one the Zigzagoon didn't growl at.

"You take good care of her. Promise me," he whispered to it. It nodded, understanding. "Okay," Clayton stood with a last deep breath, "Thank you."

And with that, it was time for graduation.

Clayton sat sullenly in Littleroot's forest green graduation gown, fiddling with the Honor Roll Alakazam charm hanging off his cap's tassel. He was alphabetically seated between Sara Berber and Erik Cerk, thankfully one of which he was pretty good friends with. The other, however, the two boys couldn't help but roll their eyes at.

"I'm so excited. Like I'm so beyond excited, you don't understand," Sara said forcefully. Clayton and Erik exchanged glances.

Erik snorted. "I think I can. Like, is it because your starter, like, is gonna be so super cute?"

"Okay don't be mean. I'm totally gonna challenge you tomorrow because of that though."

"Sara we're literally both getting Torchics. I don't think _you_ understand what you're saying."

"Whatever, mine is still gonna be better," she crossed her legs and turned away from them, chatting excitedly with the girl on the other side.

"I hope to Arceus all Torchics are different. I'm gonna crush her," Erik whispered, but after a pause realized Clayton wasn't listening. "Hey look man, I'm sorry about Lee, but you gotta get your head back."

"We made a pact we'd travel together."

"Well...just come with me and Allen then. It's not a big deal."

"No, I mean we literally planned it. We mapped it out day-to-day and everything."

Erik sighed. "Then do it for your starter. It deserves a trainer, not some stranger in mourning. She can catch up when she's ready."

"I just wanna wait a day or two," Clayton snapped. Erik shifted in his seat, quiet.

"Alright," he nodded, after a minute.

"What?"

"Okay. You, me and Allen are gonna wait for her. But only for one day. One," Erik said, a supportive smile growing. They slapped hands together and laughed. "But that means we're gonna prank everyone else tomorrow morning-you know that, right?"

Clayton grinned, "Obviously."

His spirits raised, the rest of the ceremony sped past. Students came up to the stage to accept their Certificate, new Pokedex, blank Trainer card and gold Littleroot Trainer pin. After the last graduate clomped back down to their seat, Mr. Barren came to the podium, and a hush fell across the crowd and parents, knowing the ceremony was coming to an end.

"Thank you," he began, voice echoing through the microphone. "Students, it has been a true honor to help you get where you are today. I am personally proud of each and every one of you, and though not everyone is with us today in body, know that you are all together in spirit and will continue to be throughout your Pokemon journeys.

"In your future, you will travel far and wide and may feel alone; you will encounter hardships that may feel as if they've broken you; you will find emotional hurdles that seem insurmountable. But take refuge in your golden pin, and know with pride and without a doubt that through that, your Littleroot brothers and sisters are with you always. Do not forget where you started, but take it with you, and grow strong and wise and discover yourselves. You're beginning a rite of passage, and we all wish you the best of luck.

"Now comes the time for the most important part of your journey's beginning: the Trainer's Pledge. Will all students please rise, raise your right hand and repeat after me the following."

The class of trainers-to-be stood eagerly, the only sound the creaking of chairs and hushed breath. Clayton spared a look over his shoulder, to see the entire crowd of parents standing up behind them also, out of respect. A kind of calm pride rose up inside him, and he turned back to the speaker standing a little straighter. He'd waited his whole life for the right to recite these words, and after he finished saying them..._he was a Trainer._

"I hereby pledge," Mr. Barren began, and a chorus of voices echoed him, loud and strong. "That I understand and respect the responsibility placed upon me. To become a Pokemon Trainer is an honor, and I shall not tarnish nor take for granted my title, nor lead my team astray for selfish means, nor betray myself or my region with my newly granted power. I will strive for excellence and self-worth, sheparding my team to victory and growth, living by the four values: Balance, Trust, Respect, Determination. I hereby abide by the Trainer's Pledge."

An avalanche or cheers and screaming began and caps were thrown, pictures were taken and Clayton finally let himself enjoy it. The after-dinner was full of excited chatter and talks of the future. Mr. Barren even brought out a giant card for the class to sign for Hadlee.

And before the night was over, Clayton, Erik and Allen had a devious plan formed.

-.-.-

**_BUUURRRRR BUUURRRR BUUURRRR_**

Clayton jolted awake, quickly slapping his Pokedex alarm off before the rest of his family could hear. He threw on his clothes and tiptoed out of the house, loaf of bread in hand, as a light rainfall tittered down outside in the weak dawn sunlight.

The three met at the edge of town, creeping as far down Route 101 as they safely could, and then began ripping off little crumbs of bread. They scattered it everywhere, in the grass, along the path, between the trees, leading their way back into town. When they were finished, all the ground at the start of the path was littered with a light snow of crumbs. They all high-fived and ran back to their houses, sneaking back in before the day started.

-.-.-

Clayton fidgeted with the gold trainer pin on his shirt, feeling silly and out of place among the fully outfitted soon-to-be trainers around him. Everyone had found a way to proudly broadcast their Littleroot beginnings, whether it be pinned to their backpack straps, as a necklace or bracelet, or even glued onto their belt buckle. It was surreal to glance around at all his classmates, who looked, for the first time, like serious trainers. Hiking boots, jackets, full camping gear, cleverly compressed luggage...he imagined this would be what a Pokemon Center would feel like out on the road.

He edged over to Erik and Allen, similarly dressed down to make it clear that they wouldn't be joining the departing group that day.

"Alright," shouted Professor Birch, and the crowd anxiously quieted down and pushed over to the metal table on which he stood. The Pokemon Lab wasn't exactly equipped to house a speaker's podium full-time, especially when the Starter Ceremony was only once a year and space was cramped as it already was, so they'd had to make do. The lab had at least been decorated a little to look more like a special event. Clayton couldn't help but feel some pride for his father, with the way the other classmates were looking up to him.

"Calm down. Now...who's excited to receive their starter?"

The crowd whooped again, clapping and hollering in support. Birch laughed, enjoying the attention momentarily before putting back on his authoritative face. "Okay, okay, quiet down for real this time. Now this is going to be a very organized, controlled ceremony..."

A few giggles were heard in the room.

"I mean it now," he scolded. "We know exactly which Pokemon each of you has signed up for, and you will be checked off a list at the door to make sure of it, so no funny business! Now if you signed up for a Torchic-"

The crowd cheered again, Sara among them. Shouts were heard of "Whoo, Torchic!" "Fire all the way!" "Burnin' hot, baby!"

Birch looked flustered, but continued in a louder voice. "If you-if you signed up for Torchic please go to the right side of the room. Mudkip at the left side, and Treecko in the center. Do not crowd the Pokeballs and no releasing any Pokemon in the lab! I repeat-no Pokemon in the lab!"

Students had stopped listening, Clayton among them, already moving to shove their way to the front of their area. Three display domes were the center of attention, with mounds of pokeballs inside, protected by a glass lid. As the kids got closer, the three lids whooshed mechanically and began raising-grabby hands plucking pokeballs out before the domes had even finished cranking open.

The room roared with cheers, trainers sprinting over to the terrified lab assistants to check out, like a herd of Doduo, pokeballs in hand. Outside, spontaneous battles broke out everywhere, people climbing over one another, weaving in between the attacks of others to find their own open spot of ground. It was a mess of dangerous disorganization, but every face was smiling.

At 9am, all Pokemon were returned to their balls and last goodbyes with parents began, the doubly large group began moving toward the mouth of Route 101-and that was when the screaming began.

Clayton caught Erik's eye across the crowd, and they both smiled, running up together to watch their prank come to fruition.

They had no idea what a huge mistake they'd made.


End file.
